Unexpected Obstacles
by effection
Summary: What if Edward already had a girlfriend when Bella stepped into Forks High School that first day? If he didn't have that irresistable attraction for her blood... would he still notice her? Because she's definately noticed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own the _world_. Or not.

**Full Summary:** One moment in time can change an entire timeline. Say Tanya (from the Denali clan) joined the Cullens' a few years before Twilight started and ended up getting together with Edward (seeing as he's the only single male). What'll happen when Bella moves into Forks if Edward's otherwise unavailable? (For convenience sake, I eliminated that whole "I wanna kill you and suck your blood" thing that Edward has going on with Bella) B/E

* * *

**Unexpected Obstacles**

I didn't _mean_ to stare at him. I just couldn't help it. He was right there in my line of sight, sitting at a window table, surrounded by four particularly beautiful people. His bronze hair was a bit mussed up and some of it fell over his eyes, his perfectly angled face was like a statue - meant to be looked at, not meant to be touched - and his skin was so smooth, so pale … In all actuality, it was like everything about him _begged_ me to stare at him. So how could I not?

I must've let out a sigh as I continued my blatant ogling because Jessica poked me hard in the ribs.

"What?" I turned to her, a little irritated.

"Four words," she smirked, holding up her fist and counting with her fingers as she spoke. "Out. Of. Your. League."

I scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, dropping my gaze to the unappetizing food on my tray.

"You were staring at Edward Cullen," she gave me a knowing smile and poked me again.

"I was n- " I looked up again. He was looking at something outside the window, seeming completely bored. "Is that his name?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and bit into her slice of pizza.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Absolutely gorgeous, absolutely unavailable."

Just as the words escaped her mouth, a devastatingly beautiful girl floated in from the doors across the cafeteria and strode over to the table he was at. When she reached him, she slipped an arm around his shoulders and dropped into his lap. He looked up at her blankly, his bored expression not changing as she pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"He doesn't seem to like her much," I murmured, studying their interaction. Jessica looked, too.

"He must like her a little," she shrugged. "They've been going out for three years. Her name's Tanya Ames. She's an absolute _bitch_, too."

"Just her?"

"Yeah. Everyone else in that table's okay, I guess. Edward doesn't talk much and everybody thinks Rosalie's pretentious, but other than that, they're all okay."

When I asked which one Rosalie was, she pointed them all out for me. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, and Tanya Ames. I drowned her out as she got into their past and history, preferring to slip into my own dream world and fantasize about this Edward Cullen.

That's when he glanced up from his table and looked right at me.

I must've stopped breathing because suddenly, I felt my chest constrict and started choking. Jessica stopped her rambling and asked me if I was okay. I rapidly shook my head and scrambled to my feet. As I hurried out of the cafeteria and to a bathroom, I thought I saw an amused look on Edward Cullen's face.

But then again, I might've imagined it.

**…ooOOoo…**

I quickly splashed water on my face, trying to get rid of the redness that seemed to reach all the way down my neck. There were no more paper towels in the dispenser, so I used my shirt. I glanced at the mirror and grimaced.

The water had only succeeded in blotching my face, now.

I was truly pathetic.

The bathroom door opened and I caught Tanya Ames's reflection in the mirror as she strutted in. _Ugh._ Next to her, I felt like a horrendously ugly rag doll, tattered and dirty, worthy of being stuffed into the bottom of the wastebasket. Lovely.

Instead of entering a stall, she walked right up to me, forcing me to turn around.

"You're Isabella Swan?" she asked, disdain plain in her voice. "The _new _girl?"

She said "_new_" as if it were the equivalent of the speck of dust on her spotless heels.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded. "I'd rather be called Bell - "

"I don't _care_," she lifted her top lip up in a sneer. The murderous look she was giving me only emphasized her beauty and I hated her for it. "Just stay away from Edward."

My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you staring at him, you no-good little _twit_," she spat out. "And I just wanted to tell you that he's _mine_. So stay the hell away from him or else."

Color rose up my cheeks and I felt myself automatically fix her with a glare.

"And to make sure that I, a - how did you say it - a 'no-good little twit,' stay away from _your _boyfriend, you have to resort to name-calling and empty threats?" I lifted my chin. I was just a little shorter than her, probably because of her heels, and that made me feel a bit better. "Insecure, are you?"

Tanya's eyes flashed with something akin to absolute fury. She drew dangerously close to me and I felt the tiniest tinge of fear.

"_What_ did you just say?"

I swallowed and put on my best cocky smirk - it probably amounted to something like a timid smile. "Deaf _and _insecure, then. My bad."

Her jaw ticked.

"I'd watch it if I were you, little girl," she hissed. "You have no _idea _what I can do to you…"

Then she _poked_ me with a perfectly manicure nail. I bit down to contain my wince of pain. This was the last straw.

"I don't know who you think you are or what your problem is," I said evenly, leveling my gaze on her. "But if you touch me one more time, I'll be forced to reach behind you and yank that spoon out of your _ass_ and shove it down your throat. Are we clear?"

My face must have been flaming red by now. I _hated_ confrontations. I _hated_ cursing. And I barely knew this girl for five minutes and already, she was making me do both. Her lips curled up, baring her gleaming, white teeth and an inhuman growl erupted from her throat.

I saw her hand raise up - probably to strike me - but, at that moment, the bathroom door burst open and the girl Jessica pointed out as Alice Cullen burst in and grabbed Tanya, tossing her halfway across the girl's room. She crashed into a row of stalls, bringing the dividers tumbling down.

I blinked, slightly shocked.

"Tanya, you _idiot_," she screamed at the blonde, who was already getting up, not looking like she just brought down the metal stalls of the bathroom. She didn't even look hurt at all; just completely pissed off.

"That _bitch_ is trying to steal Edward!" Tanya screeched. Alice just shook her head.

"I never should have said anything about that _stupid _vision," Alice mumbled under her breath, clearly not meaning for me to hear her words. They startled me and I started backing towards the exit. The two of them were obviously unstable.

Tanya screamed something incoherent and I used that opportunity to slip out of the bathroom and into the nearly empty halls. Lunch was over and the next period was about to start in … 10 seconds.

_Damn_, I swore and started running in the direction of Biology. Wherever it was.

**…ooOOoo…**

_Damn it, Edward_, Alice grumbled in her mind as she watched the girl scramble out of the girls' room. _She better be worth it._

Tanya was glowering at her from the other end of the bathroom.

"You better hope she keeps her mouth shut," Alice hissed. Tanya's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you're Edward's girl. This is the millionth time you stepped out of line. I don't understand why Carlisle insists on keeping you with us when _everybody_ knows you were so much better off in Denali and - "

"Edward loves me," Tanya cried out, glaring at the dark-haired girl. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward _puts up _with you," she muttered, shifting her gaze to survey the mess. The dividers between the toilet seats had all fallen down into a huge mess of debris and metal. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"It's _your _fault, you know," Tanya smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you hadn't made that stupid comment about that ugly girl…"

Alice groaned, remembering.

_They were sitting at lunch when a surprising vision suddenly attacked her. Alice's eyes widened._

_"Whoa," she murmured. Edward glanced at her, lifting his eyebrows. Jasper turned, too, curious._

_"Another vision?" he asked._

_She sent a furtive glance at Edward and he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. Rosalie and Emmett were already leaning forward, their interest piqued._

Can I tell them?_ She thought to Edward. He shrugged._

_"Tanya's not here, and I can't stop you," he said. An amused glint appeared behind his eyes._

_Alice noticed and grinned._

_"Out with it," Rosalie demanded, desperate for something mildly interesting to think about._

_"Our Edward's getting married," Alice sang._

_Everybody immediately pulled horrified faces._

_"To Tanya?"_

_"No, Edward!"_

_"Very funny."_

_"No, no, no," she corrected them, realizing who they thought Edward would be marrying. "To some other girl. Really pretty, too… dark hair, pale, petite."_

_Emmett laughed and punched Edward's shoulder. "Sounds hot, bro," he chuckled._

_"Thank _God_," Rosalie wiped a fake bead of sweat off her forehead, smiling. "When I thought you meant he'd marry _Tanya_, I - "_

_"WHAT?" a voice hissed._

_"Crap," Rosalie muttered, turning away. Alice looked up to see an enraged Tanya standing next to their table._

_"Of course he'll marry me," she glared, placing herself on Edward's lap and proceeding to sick everyone out. After a few seconds, she twisted her head to shoot a dirty look in Rosalie's direction. "He _loves _me. Don't you, baby?"_

_Edward didn't answer. He was too busy looking at something else…_

_Tanya narrowed her eyes. "Who … are you marrying?"_

_"Nobody, Tanya," he muttered, still not paying any attention to her._

_Alice sighed and turned her head just in time to see a familiar person exit the cafeteria._

_"Hey, that's her!" she exclaimed without thinking. "That's her! Isabella Swan."_

_Everybody at the table turned to look._

_Tanya carefully stood up and before anyone could stop her, stalked out of the lunchroom._

_Big mistake._

"Get _over_ it, Tan," Alice sighed and left the restroom.

**Author's Note:** This is just a side project to "Burn Beautiful." I felt like writing something light and this was the result. Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow, I definately wasn't expecting such a large response. Thanks! This story's fun to right. It's good as a stress reliever or whenever I have too much of 'Burn Beautiful.' Just remember that 'Burn Beautiful' is still my number one story. I'll update this whenever I can, though.

* * *

**  
**

**II**

I rushed into class five minutes late. The teacher, Mr. Banner, paused in his lecture, staring at me over thick-rimmed glasses. I quickly scanned the room - Angela was already in her seat and a dozen eyes were fixed on me, some just curious, others overtly interested. The only one who didn't turn around was Edward Cullen; I recognized him by his unusual hair. For a moment, I stared, transfixed, at the back of his head before blinking and looking away.

Quickly, I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and walked to the front of the room to give the teacher my slip stating that it was my first day in school. As I sidestepped a bag tossed haphazardly in the middle of the isle, my hip jabbed the edge of one of the blacktopped tables and a jolt of pain shot through my body.

I bit my lip and limped the rest of the way to his desk. After he'd signed the slip and handed me my book, I surveyed the room again, looking for a seat. The only empty one was next to Edward.

Great. His girlfriend was definitely going to throw a fit now.

He didn't turn as I sat. He didn't even seem to register that I'd just plopped myself down next to him. For a few seconds, I studied his face. His eyes were pinned to the chalkboard but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

Deciding to ignore his pointed silence, I reached into my bag and pulled out a notebook, preparing to take notes. However, a few minutes into class told me that I'd already done this unit in Phoenix. Wonderful. I groaned silently; now I'd have to endure being completely bored for the next forty-five minutes of class.

I didn't even realize I'd been tapping my notebook with my pen until it dropped from my hand and started rolling. Horrified, I stared as it rolled past Edward towards the edge of the table. Just as it fell, his hand shot out and caught it.

"Thanks," I muttered as he slid it back in my direction. He didn't say anything.

Miffed at his none-response, I uncapped the pen and started doodling along the margins of my notebook. From the corner of my eye, I noticed his head tilt ever so slightly in my direction. His mouth opened and closed as if he thought of saying something then decided against it.

A soft, musical, "You're welcome," drifted in my direction and I looked up sharply. His eyes were back on the board and his mouth was set in a straight line.

A little unsettled by his soft-spoken words, I blinked and turned back to my doodles. Once in a while, I'd glance over in his direction as discreetly as possible, but he never moved a muscle.

The bell jerked me awake before I realized I'd been dozing off. Edward Cullen was out of his seat swiftly and fluidly, making it across the room and out the door before I could get a word out. He didn't look at me once during the entire class period.

It had almost been like he was an entire level above me and couldn't be bothered to spare me a split second of his time. For some reason, this really bothered me and I found myself glaring at the notebook in front of me.

I didn't care how _different_ he was or how untouchably perfect. He had no right to be so indifferent and _rude_. The velvet tone of his "You're welcome" replayed in my head and I found myself smiling slightly. _Ugh…_

"Isabella Swan, right?" a male voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's Bella," I corrected automatically, lifting my eyes to see a friendly, blonde boy grinning at me.

"Bella," he repeated then stuck out his hand. "I'm Mike."

I looked down at his hand then back up at his face before smiling. At least _some _people at this school knew how to be nice.

…ooOOoo…

Edward grimaced, thinking back to that painfully uneventful Biology II class. _Except not so uneventful_, a treacherous thought crept into his mind. For a moment, he felt like snarling at its owner before he realized it was his own thought.

Isabella Swan.

Bella Swan.

She was nothing special. Just one out of a few handfuls of girls in the school. She wasn't even that attractive. Not really. Not like all the boys in the school were making her out to be. Not like Tanya, who _personified_ beauty. Not that he'd really noticed because he spent the majority of the class period _not _looking at her.

But there was just _something_ about her and the idea that he couldn't get that _something_ out of his mind really irked him.

What could it be?

As he slid into his seat, he thought about Alice's vision. He'd waved it off, dismissing it as one of those subjective flashes of the future - a possibility, an event that was most definitely _not _set in stone. He snorted at the idea of _him_ getting _married_.

The entire _idea _of it was enough to make him shudder, disgusted. And to Isabella Swan. He didn't even know the girl and had no notion of getting to know her. What was so special about her, anyways? What was so special that he would marry her and go against the one event that he'd pushed away at every turn?

"I'm imagining the babies right now," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Alice plopped down in the desk next to him.

He frowned, scanning her thoughts. Immediately, he cringed.

"I'm a hundred percent certain that _that_ particular anomaly isn't anatomically _possible_ for a vampire," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"But weren't they cute?"

He frowned. "Not particularly, no."

She giggled. "Ooh, I'll be an aunty."

"I don't even _like _children."

"Right," Alice shrugged, still smiling. Not missing a beat, she asked, "So, when are you dumping Tanya?"

His lip curved up slightly, amused. "I'm not," he answered. "And don't let her hear you saying stuff like that. I'm not ending things with Tanya just because you had an awry vision."

_Idiot_, Alice thought, narrowing her eyes at him. _Honestly, what do you see in that girl? She's such a … a… _

"Captivating female specimen?" Edward finished, bored with the subject already.

"More like 'heinous bitch,' actually," Alice glared. Edward shrugged.

"She's … interesting. Among other things."

"Yeah. Other things like annoying, completely and utterly worthless, loud-mouthed, dumb as a fork - "

"Just full of pleasantries today, aren't you?" Tanya's high-pitched voice cut into her ramble. Alice didn't bother looking up when she shrugged a shoulder.

"I tell it like I see it."

Tanya ignored her and, once again, placed herself on Edward's lap. She placed a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek and cooed, "How's my huggy wuggy bunny bear?"

Edward grimaced.

"_Never_ call me that again," he grumbled, shooting a look at Alice, who was hiding her laugh under her hand. "And there's a perfectly empty chair in front of me."

Class had already begun and the teacher, Mrs. Goff, had yet to give Tanya a reproving look at her blatant attempt to maul her boyfriend. Instead of getting up, she pouted and wiggled a bit in Edward's lap, trying to get a reaction.

He groaned and pushed her off.

"Not in class," he hissed, sending her a glare.

"It's because of _her_, isn't it?" Tanya accused, pointing at Alice. Alice widened her eyes and gestured to herself, mouthing '_Me?'_ Tanya scowled. "No, not _you_. That ugly girl; what's her name - Bella Dove or … Pigeon or whatever."

"Swan. And she inconsequential," Edward sighed, turning his head to face the class, effectively closing the subject.

Whoever Bella was, she was definitely causing some disruptions in the Cullens' tight knit family. Edward mulled over this, wondering if it was a good thing or not.

_Bella's prettier than Tanya_, Alice sent over, smiling slightly. Edward snorted. That was highly unlikely.

Catching the disbelieving look on Edward's face, Alice added, _Sometimes, beauty is more_ _than just skin deep._

…ooOOoo…

Mike was laughing at me as we strolled out of Gym, the last class of the day. I shot him a peeved look which just had him clutching at his stomach as he chortled.

"Shut up," I muttered, tightening my grip on my backpack.

"Sorry Bella," he said, not looking sorry at all. "I just don't understand how you got in the way of _seven_ volleyballs, then tripped over thin air."

I growled under my breath, increasing my pace. Not a good idea, because at that moment, my shoelace came undone and I felt myself pitching forward. Mike quickly leaped forward, wrapping two arms around my waist just before I hit the ground.

"I always knew you'd be falling in my arms," he smirked, straightening me. I blushed furiously.

"Thanks," I shot him an embarrassed smile. "I'm really clumsy."

"Really?" he raised a mirthful eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

I sighed and started walking again. Something caught my eye and I turned my head. Edward Cullen was leaning against the brick wall by the parking lot, staring straight at me with an unquestionably angry glare. I gaped, not sure what I did to make him look at me that way.

Mike noticed and whistled.

"Cullen looks like he's ready to _kill _you," he grinned, spelling out what I could see plainly for myself.

"I don't know what I did," I murmured and ripped my gaze away from Edward.

"It's okay," Mike placed a friendly arm around my shoulder. "I'll protect you."

His statement made me laugh. _I doubt that_, I thought silently to myself. _I highly doubt that._

…ooOOoo…

Edward clenched his fist, frustrated with himself. He wasn't _supposed _to be drawn to a human girl such as Bella. What was so undeniably special about her that he couldn't stop his eyes from following her form as she walked through the double doors of the gym and down the hall? Why was it that when she fell into that disgusting Mike Newton's arm, something inside him screamed and he had to exert his control to the max to put down his growl?

It just wasn't right. When boys visibly drooled over Tanya, he never felt this urge to knock their teeth out as he did now. As it was, whenever someone so much as _thought_ inappropriate thoughts about Bella, he glared at them.

This wouldn't do.

As Alice walked past him, he seized her arm.

_WHAT is your problem?_ She shot him an angry look and jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"It's all your fault," he said, darkly.

Alice raised her eyebrows and turned, noticing Bella walk to the parking lot with Mike Newton. _Ohh_, she smirked, realizing. _You're jealous!_

"What?" he gaped. At her knowing smile, he snorted in disgust. "Of _her_? Please."

Alice just patted his arm. "It's okay, brother dear. A little jealousy never hurt anyone."

"Who's jealous?" Emmett appeared with Rosalie, looking questioningly at Edward. Edward scowled at them and turned away.

Alice pointed as Bella paused by an old truck and waved Mike off.

"Is that your little wifey?" Emmett laughed, punching Edward's shoulder. A growl was all he got as a response. Emmett shrugged. "She's pretty easy on the eyes. Nothing like my Rosalie here, but there's definite potential for a little wham bam if you know what I'm sayin'."

Rosalie widened her eyes and smacked him as he ducked away from her, chuckling. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I want someone like her when I've got Tanya?" he sneered, condescendingly.

Alice started at his grating tone. "I don't know, why would you?" she said evenly before turning her back on him and walking towards their Volvo.

"Some people might surprise you," Jasper told him breezily as he appeared by their side. He glanced at Alice's retreating back. "Don't be so quick to judge, Edward."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at the entire spectacle. She really had no preference. On one hand, having Tanya around was exhausting. She was the only one with looks that rivaled Rosalie's and sometimes, she caught Emmett's eye straying … But on the other hand, this Isabella Swan girl was … a _human_.

"Who're we waiting for again?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Tanya," Edward answered, distractedly. His eyes were fixed on that old truck Bella was driving as she exited the lot.

Rosalie groaned. "We need to drive a bigger car than that Volvo. It's a five seater. Tanya doesn't _fit._"

Edward ignored her.

* * *

**Additional Note**: Usually, I always have an outline for all of my fics. But, with this one, I think I'm just going to let it go and see where it takes me. I'm pretty satisfied with where its going so far, though. Some of the events will be a bit similar to what takes place with Twilight except with my twists. And yep, Tanya is definately a bitch. I think she's pretty funny, though. I have a lot of fun writing her. Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A lot of people are wondering if Edward actually _likes _Tanya. Here's my answer: Physically, yes. She was an unexpected addition to the family and because everybody _expected_ Edward and Tanya to be together, it happened. And yes, Edward is physically attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? Even Emmett is attracted to her.

* * *

**III**

The newness wore off after a week. Most people stopped staring, the whispering ceased, and I felt at ease with all my friends. All in all, there was progress. The only exception was in the Biology II front, in other words, Edward Cullen.

He still treated me like I was nothing but a fly on the wall that he could ignore. After a few days, I stopped trying. The only shared words between us were the ever common monosyllabic "please," "thanks," and the every so often, "yes," and "no," if either one of us posed a question. Which was not often. In all actuality, it was only one time.

It went something like this:

Edward bends down to pick up an eraser: "Yours?"

I look over and recognize it: "Yes."

Edward hands it over.

Not all too exciting.

Maybe that was why I was so surprised the following Monday when I sat in my usual seat and was greeted by a "Hello, Bella."

At first, I wasn't sure if it was _him_. But then, it _had _to be. Who else had that same enchanting, velvety voice? I blinked at him, unsure. He stared back, a corner of his mouth tipped up, obviously waiting for a response.

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, we're talking now?"

His eyes widened a fraction, probably taken back by my bluntness. I blushed, realizing that I probably came off as rude. But on second thought, I pushed the thought aside; as if he hadn't been cold towards me all last week.

"I realize we probably started off on the wrong foot," his smooth voice was talking again and he was looking directly at me, smiling slightly. "I'm Edward Cullen. But you probably already knew that."

"Why would you assume so?" I asked, crossing my arms protectively in front of my chest. "We never really got around to the introductory stages of this … relationship."

He looked surprised again at my abruptness. "Well … _did _you know?"

"Yeah, but - "

"Then that's settled," he cut me off, sounding annoyed.

At that moment, the teacher saved me from further discussion with Edward as he stepped to the front of the class and announced a pop quiz. I took out a pen and faced forward, not intending to speak to the presumptuous bastard next to me again. When I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head, I bit my lip in triumph.

Sudden anger flooded off his body in waves and I felt the temperature in the classroom drop as he also turned to the quiz that had been placed in front of him.

I was tempted to apologize for my rudeness, but then I remembered the way he'd blatantly ignored me all of last week and decided I wasn't the one who needed to say sorry.

…ooOOoo…

Edward tightened his hold on the pen in his hand, determined not to cast anymore sideways glances at the girl sitting next to him, no matter how shiny her hair looked today or how good the lavender scent of her body wash smelled or -

_Stop!_ He scolded himself.

When Alice had blabbed to Esme over the weekend about her stupid vision of Edward getting married, he'd been confronted by a very interested Esme and Carlisle, both of whom speculated as to _who_ this Bella Swan persona was.

When he told them that one, he wasn't interested, and two, he hadn't spoke more than ten syllables to the girl in question, they'd both looked disheartened and slightly angry with him. Esme, in particular.

_Have I taught you _nothing_ about manners?_ She'd chided, _Are you or are you not a gentleman, Edward Cullen?_ At his disgruntled nod, she'd added, _Then start acting like one and talk to the poor girl!_

As he walked away, she'd sent him one last good-natured, _She is your future wife after all! I want you to bring her home by the end of next week!_

At first, he'd been set on ignoring them. But then, he thought, _why not?_ There really was no harm in trying to be civil, was there? Yeah, Tanya wouldn't like it, but at this point, he didn't really care what Tanya liked or didn't like.

So he had tried. And look where it got him.

He glared at the finished quiz in front of him again and looked at Bella from the corner of his eye. A curtain of hair blocked her face from his view and he sighed. He hadn't realized just how far he'd alienated her by his cold-shoulder.

His eyes slid forward to rest on her quiz. It was already all filled out. He raised an eyebrow, surprised. Leaning forward an inch to get a better view, he quickly scanned her answers, looking for mistakes.

Dang. There were none.

At that moment, Bella pulled back and her eyes flickered up to meet his - which had been resting on her paper.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, sounding angry. He blinked and she quickly flipped over her paper.

"What are you - "

A shadow loomed over them and they both looked up. Mr. Banner stood, glaring at the both of them. He stuck one hand in front of each of them.

"Quizzes," he said tersely.

"But - " Bella began then stopped. Sighing, she handed her paper to him. Edward did the same and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Banner crumpled them both in his hands. "Detention Friday afternoon in my room. Don't be late."

Edward sighed.

…ooOOoo…

I was … shocked. I had _never _gotten a detention before. Not in Phoenix, not _ever._ I just wasn't the type. And then Edward Cullen decides to take an interest in me, look at my paper, and make me get in trouble for _cheating!_ How did that work? Where was the justice in the world?

"I hope you're happy," I bit out, bitterly. He looked amused and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course. Because more time with you just makes my day all the more brighter," he deadpanned.

"I wish I could say the same," I muttered under my breath. It wasn't meant for him to hear, but a low chuckle escaped his throat indicating that he _had _heard me. Reddening, I turned away and ignored him for the rest of the period. It wasn't a hard task because he didn't try initiating conversation with me again.

When the bell rang, he disappeared out the door, as usual. Mike jogged across the classroom and waited for me as I packed my bag.

"What _happened_?" he asked, falling into step with me as I walked out.

"He was looking at my quiz and Mr. Banner caught him," I grumbled. Mike sensed my bad mood and didn't question me any further, opting to pat me on the back and changing the subject.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, hiking his backpack up higher as we walked out of the classroom and into the hall. I shrugged, not really knowing.

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

The beach? I raised my eyebrows in surprise as he hurried along with his offer.

"You know, there'll be other people there - Jessica, you know Jess, right? And Angela and several - "

At that moment, I happened to catch two familiar bodies pressed against each other from the corner of my eye. There was Edward, trapped between the beautiful, leggy Tanya and a locker, looking slightly bored, but not all that upset that his gorgeous girlfriend was invading his personal space.

His eyes lifted up to meet mine and I hastily turned away.

"Yes," I said abruptly, cutting off Mike's speech. He blinked and widened his eyes.

"Really?" a happy grin formed on his lips and I smiled back.

"Yeah, it should be fun. I'd love to go with you."

As I kept walking down the hall towards P.E. with the suddenly ecstatic Michael, I felt cold eyes burning the back of my neck. And I couldn't keep the slow, triumphant smirk from crawling across my mouth.

…ooOOoo…

Edward scowled at the golden blonde head resting on his shoulder and ignored the consistent chattering from the owner of said blonde head.

_I'd love to go with you, _she'd said to Michael. In a soft, contented voice; one which she would _never _bestow upon himself. His frown deepened. What gave her the right?

Not that Edward cared.

Because he didn't. He just didn't think it was necessary for her to be so bitingly sarcastic to him and be so sweet and complying to _Mike_. And she knew exactly what she had been doing, too! He had seen that small glance and her change in posture, seen the way she'd only been half-interested until she realized that he was listening and watching in on her conversation - _then_, she'd decided to be all "_Oh Mike, let me fall into your arms again!_"

His jaw clenched and he had to restrain himself from hitting the lockers behind him. And what was Tanya doing?

"I need to go to class," Edward grumbled, pushing Tanya away. He ignored her as she called his name, thinking instead about the plain, brunette girl with the shiny hair and the biting voice.

Then he realized something.

He had detention with her Friday afternoon in the Biology room.

Several students darted out of his way as a bright smile suddenly appeared on his face. He didn't even notice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's really nothing concrete planned out yet (unlike BB which had a very thorough outline throughout the writing process). I kind of like just letting this take me wherever it goes. So… anybody like the E/B interaction? It made me smile a bit. 


End file.
